Written With:
by Taya J Weasley
Summary: *Chapter 5* next chapter! the actually story pieced together! oh-what happened to harry?
1. Written With: Ron Weasley

Written With: 

Ron Weasley 

Have you ever sat down ready to write a story, but nothing came out? Sadly, this is one of those times. So I am apologizing right now... I'm sorry. 

P.S. _Ron Weasley_ helped write this. 

**Ron walked into the library looking for Hermione, who was no doubt, doing her essays for for homework.**

_*Ahem* Why do I always have to walk in?_   
Excuse me? Who are you and what are you doing in my fanfic? _  
I am here to fix the story._   
And what gives *you* the right to fix my stories? _  
You fanfic writers always write stories wrong. Especially when it comes to me._   
Again I ask... You are? _  
*sigh* Ron Weasley, you dope._   
Excuse me?! _  
Sorry- anyways, back to the story. Why do I always have to walk into the library? Why can't I already be there?_   
*sighs* Fine, whatever. 

**An *extremley* annoying Ron Weasley looked up from doing his homework-** _Whoa! To far! Change it! _**Reading a copy of 'Quidditch through the ages when he saw Hermione walk in with too many books for a girl her size.**

_Yeah right._   
Hey, it's my story so shut up. _  
*Shutting up*_   
As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted- _  
Aww- and I thought you loved me._   
Not now- she does. _  
Who?_   
Hermione. _  
Really?! Uhm- I mean er- NO!_   
You're funny. _  
*sulks*_   
Ohh- Ronnie puchetos! ****

**...Hermione walk in with too many books for a girl her size to carry. Although Ron didn't  want to leave the book {he was on the part about the Chudley Cannons}** _Woo-hoo! _**He went to help his girl-friend.  
**_Hey! Watch it!_   
You twit, that means she a friend that's a girl. _  
Still, I don't like it._   
Shut up and let me write. _  
Fine._ ****

**...he went to help his friend that was a girl, _better, _"Hey Herm, need help?" **_Wait, problem_.   
*sighs* What now? _  
One, I never call her Herm._   
What do you call her then? _  
*shrug* 'Mione of course. Number two, I wouldn't be nice to her like that, it takes all the fun out of it. *grins*_   
You're so mean to her... Fine, hows this: ****

**"Got enough books there 'Mione?"** **  
"Unless you're offering to help, get out of the way."** **  
"Just trying to start a friendly conversation." He said-**

_You're funny._   
This is going to be about the third time I'm telling you to shut up. _  
Funnier then the other writters._   
*Is on the verge of slapping Ron, no matter how cute he is he gets annoying.* _  
*Backs away slowly*_ ****

**"...trying to start a friendly conversation." He said with a Gred &Forge like grin.**Gred&Forge? **  
"I'm sure," she said rolling her eyes. She dumped her books on the nearest table, **_Hmm, dumping books- good idea._ **"What are you doing in the library anyways?"** **  
"Reading" Hermione laughed.** _Hey! _"**Hey!" He shouted.**_ I read!_ **"I read!" At this Hermione laughed even more.** _Not Nice**. **_He started to pout, _I do not pout! _**"You're funny Ron, that's why I like you." She pinched his cheek and sat down. **

_Yeah, you're funny too but looks aren't everything._   
*Throws book at Ron* _  
Ow- but that is such a Hermione thing to do..._   
What, throwing books at you? _  
No, well- nevermind..._   
What is that I hear in your voice? _  
What?_   
You like her don't you! And she does that to you! _  
..._   
You do! _  
*mumbles*_   
What was that? _  
I said shut up._   
*Nods and smiles* 

Thank you! That's part one- hilarious isnt it? LoL I ahd fun writing it! Wait till next chapter of: Written With... Hermione Granger! 

~Taya J Weasley 


	2. Written With: Hermione Granger

Written With: 

Hermione Granger 

Okay, hello again. When we alst left off, although Ron said something taht made me happy- he prevented me from finishing my story. Not that he's gone I think I can finish. 

Hermione was already knee deep in her books by the time Ron stopped galring at her for her last comment.

_Why was he glaring at me?_  
What?_  
You said he was glaring at me- why?_  
I take it this is Hermione?_  
Yes._  
Oh- uhm, want to help me write my story?  
_What story?  
_This story.  
_This is a story?_  
Yes.  
_Oh-  
_So are you going to help?  
_I guess- waht do I do?  
_Correct me when I'm wrong.  
_Er- okay  
_Ron said you're good at that.  
_*Rolls eyes* He would-  
_Be nice.  
_Fine- are we going to start or what?  
_Sure why not-  
_What?  
_Never mind. Let's just start. 

...Ron stopped glaring at her last comment. He walked back to his table and picked up his book and got ready to leave.   
_Ron reading!? You're funny.  
_*gives weird look* I'm sure- 

Before he walked out, he turned back to see hermione scribbling some notes on her parchment.  
_I do *not* scribble.  
_Might as well- all you can see the feather shaking.  
_...  
_Right- 

He slowly retreated out the door, shoulders sagging._  
Wht would *he* be *sad* at that? That would mean that he's sad.  
_*raises eyebrows*  
_Why would he be sad?  
_Think... Slowly.  
_*thinks*  
_Don't hurt yourself.  
_Hey! *stops* Wait- are you implying that he... ?  
_*nods*  
_*GASPS* No!  
_Yes!  
_NO!  
_Yes!  
_No!  
_Yes!  
_Nuh-uh!  
_Yes-huh!  
_Nuh-uh!  
_*Rolls eyes* Sure- whatever you say...  
_Exaxtly- now go fix the story. He wouldn't leave sad.  
_*Lightbulb appears over head* You know- you're right  
Ron stopped right outside the library door and thought for a moment. _Uh-oh, Ron thinking, not good._  
You're mean to him aren't you?  
_No.  
_You better not be.  
_*Defensively* Really? And why is that?  
_Because- Ron's the best.  
_And *why* is Ron the best?  
_Which reason do you want?  
He's funny-_ A bit  
_He's protective- _Of who?  
_Of you, duh. He's cool-_ *Rolls Eyes*  
_He's ebtter then Harry Potter-_ really...  
_And he's cute- _...  
_Tell me you don't think he's cute  
_I don't thi-  
_Liar.  
_But I-  
_Liar!  
_Seriously I-  
_Liar!!  
_HONESTLY!  
_Tell me yes or no: Do you think Ron is cute?  
_Uhm-  
_Uhm isn't a choice, yes or no.  
_*whispers*  
_Yes?  
_...  
_I thought so. *grins* I knew you liked him_.  
Shut up_.  
Yes_?  
Shut up_.  
That's not like you_.  
Too bad- shut up_.  
You like him_...  
... So_?  
*Grins_*  
Stop it- *mumbles_*  
Be a sport_.  
What_?  
Never mind. *shakes head* Did you know, that you ineterrupted me more then Ron did? That's bad_.  
Why_?  
In the next paragraph you were supposed to kiss him.  
_*SHOCKED* What?!_  
Calm down- just a peck on the cheek_.  
Oh- well, uhm...  
_Hermione_?  
Yes_?  
You want me to write the next paragraph don't you? *evil grin* 

_I think I hear Harry calling, bye_!  
Ron would most likely be with him!_  
Er- I have to talk to Professor McGonagall, bye!  
_*Laughs* Silly little English kids. 

End Part 2 

What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Well- review! Next is Written With:...... Not harry....DRACO MALFOY!  
I hate harry so he's not in this story. =p  
~Taya J Weasley 


	3. Written With: Draco Malfoy

Written With: 

Draco Malfoy 

Okay, there's no one elft to bug me now, how about we see if we can finish the story shall we?  
But I swear if Harry Potter comes this story is going to the trash. 

Ron stopped outside the library and thought for a moment-  
_I agree with the mudblodd, Weasley thinking isn't a good thing.  
_*mumbles* shit not another one. *Yells* WHO LET THE MORON IN?!  
_You should bow to me you worthless Muggle.  
_Pshaw to you.  
_Worthless piece of c*ap  
_If you don't like me leave- actually, I don't like you, leave anyways.  
_Make me.  
_Great come back Dorko-  
_My names Dra- oh, I get it.  
_*mumbles* Moron...  
_What it or I'll hex you.  
_You can't stupid, this is a story.  
_Really?  
_*rolls eyes* No, but you can't hex me anyways.  
_Drat.  
_What are you doing here anyways?  
_I got bored making fun of Potty boy so I found you.  
_You mean Pothead?  
_Yeah, you don't like him either?  
_Of course not.  
_Hmm-  
_Never really did like him... Stupid scar boy.  
_What about that mudblood Granger? *hopeful look*  
_*Shrug* She's okay I guess.  
_And that poor Weasley boy? With his hand me down robes, no money and-  
_DON'T YOU DARE DISS RON WEASLEY! I WILL KICK YOU A*S!!!_  
*silent*  
_*Ahem* Now, rules... Let me write but stop me if something's wrong. I don't know how you would know if it's right or not-  
_*Opens mouth*  
_Shutup!  
_...  
_Also, don't insult Ron.  
_*frowns*  
_And don't call Hermione Mudblood, Granger will do.  
_Fine.  
_Can I start my story now?  
_No.  
_Why not?  
_Because you're evil.  
_Says you, you piece of cr*p  
_Ooh! You said crap! Ooh, I said crap! I said crap again!  
_Shut up Draco.  
_Im touched, you used my first name.  
_I just knew it'd shut you up.  
_You don't like me? You should.  
_No- you make fun of Ron.  
_Oh-  
_Exactly- now let me write now. 

...thought for a moment. After debating the pros and cons, he marched back in and walked to the table where Hermione was sitting.

_Let me guess, library.  
_Yes.  
_She practically lives in there...  
_Right, now quiet you. 

"Mione, can I ask you something?" He asked sitting down across from her. She looked up at him,  
"Of course," she said as she put down her quill.

_Er-  
_What now?  
_They're going to get mushy-lovey-dovey aren't they?  
_Sorta,  
_Rats-  
_I thought you'd love to pry into their lives.  
_Yes- but I would like to keep my lunch in my stomach while doing so.  
_O0o0o0oic  
_What?  
_Oh I see.  
_See what?  
_*shakes head* Never mind.  
_Okay I guess.  
_Are you going to leave sine you don't want to read this?  
_No.  
_Why not?  
_Because the stories finished! *evil laugh* MWAHAHAHA! **END!**__****_

_****_

_****_Well, that was sorta strange wasn't it? I thought so. Anyways- one last chapter.... Written With:.....wait for it................ALL OF THEE ABOVE! Well, then the last chapter is the actual story, cool huh? Now go review! 


	4. Written With: Ron, Hermione and Draco

**Written With:  
Ron, Hermione & Draco Malfoy**

**"Of course," she said as she put down her quill. **

_I would stop homework for...?_  
**_That's not nice._**  
**You're both here... That's bad.**  
Oy- all three of you?! 

_Well-_  
**_Isn't this going to be fun?_**  
**You need a life Weasley.**  
I think you need to sort yourselves out. Who's who? 

_Hermione.  
**Ron.**_  
**Draco.**  
Good. I'm the Author if you didn't know. 

_Oh yes, I remember now... How did I get back here?_  
**_You followed me._**  
**Why would she do that?**  
Are you guys going to let me finish the story? 

**_Do we have a choice?_**  
_Ron, be nice._  
**Touching.**  
**_Shut up._**  
_Shut up._  
This is going to get confusing not isn't it? 

**"Well, er-" All of Ron's confidence fled for it's life the second he opened his mouth.**

**_That's not true. I have plenty of confidence_.  
Ha_.  
Shut up Malfoy._**

**__...mouth.**_  
_**You know his mouth could be opened for a lot of other reasons.  
**_This is 4th time we're telling you shut up.  
_**Since when do I listen to you?  
**You don't but you should listen to me.  
**Really now.**

**Just then Draco Malfoy walked in with his goons to start trouble, when from out of nowhere, Agent Anne sprang from behind the bookshelves and cursed him... He was now dead.**

**Drat.  
_Ha. Ha. Ha.  
_**I think I'm just going to keep to my little corner here.  
**You do that Mud-  
_Don't you dare finish that sentence you piece of Sh-  
_**Ron!  
**Blood-  
_You piece of sh*t! How dare you!  
_**...  
**What're you gonna do about it worthless di-  
**HOLD IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! 

**...  
_...  
...  
_**Thank you. Now, I've told you all before, don't diss Ron. *Sees Ron open mouth* Save it. Now, will you let me finish my writings? Please?! 

**...mouth. Hermione looked at him skeptically,  
"Are you okay Ron? You look a little pale." She said looking him over a few times.  
"Uh,- I'm fine." He squeaked.**

**_I don't squeak._**

**__He said feeling his blush start up his face.**

****_Definitely a Ron trait.  
***mock-glare*  
***grins innocently*  
_**Oh brother...**

**...his face. What made him want to comeback to tell her was beyond him-**

****Actually it was Hermione, say *Thank you* Ron.  
**_*raises eyebrows* 'Mione?  
_***heh...heh...* Shut up Author....**  
**Not nice, but I need to finish the story any ways. 

**...him- but he decided it might as well be done any ways...  
"'Mione, I need to tell you for a long time that-"**

**JUST THEN DRACO WAS ALIVE AGAIN AND KILLED THEM BEFORE THEY COULD ANNOUNCE THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER.  
...  
...  
**Okay, even the Author didn't like that. 

**"Wait!" Malfoy was once alive and kicking and ran over to the table where the two sat. "Hermione, I need to tell you that I love you even though I make fun you and-"  
**BAM** Ron punched Malfoy in the nose without thinking twice.  
"I'm supposed to tell her that!" He paused and his blush turned a deep beet red. "Oops..."**

**Why did you have to say that I lo-lo-lov... I can't even say it!  
_Shut up Dorco.  
_**Continue Author.  
*Grins* 

**"Oops..." Hermione was shocked, and it showed on her face.  
"Are you... Are you serious?" Ron dropped his hands into his folded arms on the table.  
"God, I'm stupid..."**

**I concur.  
**_Shut up.  
***Grins like an idiot*  
**_You are an id-  
Shut up Dorco. 

**"...stupid..." Ron mumbled. He didn't lift his head off the table, afraid to see Hermione's expression.  
"Ron-" she said, "Ron, lift up your head." Slowly he did, with his eyes shut tight and face contorted.**

**Is she going to curse him?  
**_SHUT UP!_**  
_SHUT UP!_  
**SHUT UP! 

**...contorted. "Please, just make it a fast spell- don't make it hurt... Right in the chest if you don't mind." Ron pleaded eyes still shut tight. He heard Hermione hold back a giggle, which as really unlike Hermione.**

**_I've heard her giggle, quite amusing actually.  
_***Whaps Ron*  
***Rubs spot where hit* Ow.**

_****_...Hermione.   
"Ron, I'm *not* going to hurt you."

**Damn.  
**Draco Malfoy- if you do not shut up I will-  
***shutting up***

**"...you." Ron opened one eye slowly.  
"Promise?"  
"Of course I promise." Ron opened both eyes and looked at Hermione, who was surprisingly grinning.**

**_Why wouldn't she be? I mean, I'm me.  
_***Rolls eyes* Oh yes-  
You know you love him.  
...  
... 

**...grinning. Ron took this as a good sign and relaxed- a bit.  
"So erm-" Hermione looked at him with an unusual dopy grin on her face.**

**Is that something new?  
**I say after the story is done we jump him.  
_*whispers to author* Or just tell Ron he called me Mudblood.  
_Good idea... Very good idea. 

**...her face. Ron squinted at her, "Are you *trying* to make this hard for me?" She slowly nodded.  
"Where would be the fun if I didn't?"  
"Hermione, I know this isn't like me to tell you straight out- but you won't shut up about it if I don't say it like this: I love you."**

**How sweet.  
**Was that sarcasm?  
**Uhm- of course! I mean...  
_Aww, big-bad-Malfoy is nothing but a softy.  
_**Awww!  
**Shut up. *mumbles***

**"I love you too Ron." Just then Harry Potter burst in the library.**

**I thought you dind't like Pothead.  
**I don't, I just need to add this...  
**Will it be bad for scarhead?  
**Yes.  
**Then you may continue.  
**Thank you for your un-needed approval.  
**You're welcome. *ahem* the story?  
**Right. 

**...library. He seemed out of breath, and sat next to Ron.  
"Did I miss anything?" He received two glares from his best friends. "Whoa- interrupting a moment, will be back..." He saw the looks on their faces, "or not."**

**_And that has what to do with our story?  
_**You like this don't you.  
....  
Hermione?  
_Sure why not.  
***blushes***_

_****_"...or not." And he went to the back section of the library.  
"Ron," Hermione called his attention back, "I love you too." Normally two would kiss after such a proclamation, but not these two, not after what they heard. What they heard was a soft moan from behind the bookshelves, one of a young girl-

**_WHAT?!  
_**Huh?!  
**Whoa!**

**...girl- a young Weasley girl to be exact.**

**_WHAT?!?!_**

**__...exact. Ron darted from his chair and ran behind the bookshelves where he saw a little too much then he needed to... He saw his little sister, and his best friend, snogging like there was no tomorrow.  
"G*D D*MNED STUPID G*T!! YOU ARE A DEAD S*IT!" And with that, Ron was chasing after Harry Potter, wand in hand, for touching his little sister.  
THE END!!!**

****What did you three think? Did you like the end?  
**You really don't like pothead do you?  
_I wouldn't mind Ginny going out with Harry.  
_**I'm still shocked. 

__Well, I don't care if you'd like it or not...this was funny.  
**I like you... I really like you.  
_That was...odd...  
_**I'm sitll scared of you.  
Awww-thats bad. 

**But it wasn't the end! Before Ron could take off, Hermione grabbed Ron's collar.  
"Don't I get a kiss?" And he quickly kissed her on the cheek and went to catch his *best* friend.**

****HAHAHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!  
**Are you a Slytherin?  
**No, Gryffindor.  
**Drat.**

**_Why do you hate Harry?  
_**Good question.  
**I thought so.  
**Because... I like you more then him, and he always gets attention, I don't care if he is your best friend. You're better. 

**Looks like you ahve competition Granger.  
***raises eye brows* Uhm- no.  
_*whew*  
_So are you two an item now or what? 

... 

_Well-  
**Uhm-  
**_You mean you didn't ask her? Even *I'm* not that dense.  
And that's saying something.  
**Exact- hey.**

**_'Mione,  
_**Ron-  
**Will you- ya know, be my- erm- will you...  
Will you be his bloody girlfriend?!  
_Yeah- what Dorco said.  
_Hey I just got you a girlfriend, and impossible task, so be happy.**

**_So 'Mione, is that a yes?  
_**OF COURSE! *grins*  
***breaths* good- I'm glad.**

_****_Should we leave them alone or something?  
**I think so.  
***Backs away slowly*  
**I'll talk to you later Author.  
**Oh hey- wanna help me write another fic?  
**About what?  
**Killing Scar boy.  
**I'd love to!  
**Great. 

**_THE END_**


	5. NOTE TO ALL

**Note To Readers/Reviewers: **

*Ahem* Let me say now, that I do not, repeat *do not* care if you:   
Like Harry Potter  
Hate Draco Malfoy   
Don't Like Draco being funny.  
Think it was wrong of me to try to kill the ever-so-great-don't-mess-with- Harry Potter. 

Now that that is said, let me say a few more things. I wrote this story, planning to leave Harry out, because he gets everything Ron doesn't... Granted Ron might not mind, I do. Anyways, Ron's not even on the Harry Potter Band Aids for crying out loud. And to "hermssss" I do care that you flamed my fic that bad- and yes actually I do doubt that Harry is the best, because that title is taken by Ron.  
Let me say that I am not usually this rude,but please, if you hate my fic, e-mail me and I will answer you there, do not make me do this again. This story was also listed as HUMOR people, so don't get bent outta shape. I have already had to take down 3 flames due to *harry potter is the best!* sydrome. Sadly, these people can not be cured, but always remember, that ron is the best. 

~Taya J Weasley, The Author 


	6. **iiFULL STORY!!**

An *extremley* annoying Ron Weasley looked up from reading a copy of 'Quidditch through the ages when he saw Hermione walk in with too many books for a girl her size to carry. Although Ron didn't want to leave the book {he was on the part about the Chudley Cannons} he went to help his friend that was a girl, 

"Got enough books there 'Mione?"   
"Unless you're offering to help, get out of the way."   
"Just trying to start a friendly conversation." He said with a Gred &Forge like grin.  
"I'm sure," she said rolling her eyes. She dumped her books on the nearest table "What are you doing in the library anyways?"   
"Reading" Hermione laughed. "Hey!" He shouted. "I read!" At this Hermione laughed even more. He started to pout 

"You're funny Ron, that's why I like you." She pinched his cheek and sat down. 

Hermione was already knee deep in her books by the time Ron stopped galring at her for her last comment. He walked back to his table and picked up his book and got ready to leave. Before he walked out, he turned back to see hermione scribbling some notes on her parchment.  
He slowly retreated out the door, shoulders sagging. 

Ron stopped right outside the library door and thought for a moment, After debating the pros and cons, he marched back in and walked to the table where Hermione was sitting. 

"Mione, can I ask you something?" He asked sitting down across from her. She looked up at him,  
"Of course," she said as she put down her quill. 

"Well, er-" All of Ron's confidence fled for it's life the second he opened his mouth. Just then Draco Malfoy walked in with his goons to start trouble, when from out of nowhere, Agent Anne sprang from behind the bookshelves and cursed him... He was now dead. 

Hermione looked at him skeptically,  
"Are you okay Ron? You look a little pale." She said looking him over a few times.  
"Uh,- I'm fine." He squeaked. 

He said feeling his blush start up his face, What made him want to comeback to tell her was beyond him- but he decided it might as well be done any ways...  
"'Mione, I need to tell you for a long time that-" 

"Wait!" Malfoy was once alive and kicking and ran over to the table where the two sat. "Hermione, I need to tell you that I love you even though I make fun you and-"  
****BAM**** Ron punched Malfoy in the nose without thinking twice.  
"I'm supposed to tell her that!" He paused and his blush turned a deep beet red. "Oops..." 

Hermione was shocked, and it showed on her face. "Are you... Are you serious?" Ron dropped his hands into his folded arms on the table.  
"God, I'm stupid..." Ron mumbled. He didn't lift his head off the table, afraid to see Hermione's expression.   
"Ron-" she said, "Ron, lift up your head." Slowly he did, with his eyes shut tight and face contorted. 

"Please, just make it a fast spell- don't make it hurt... Right in the chest if you don't mind." Ron pleaded eyes still shut tight. He heard Hermione hold back a giggle, which as really unlike Hermione. 

"Ron, I'm *not* going to hurt you." Ron opened one eye slowly.  
"Promise?"  
"Of course I promise." Ron opened both eyes and looked at Hermione, who was surprisingly grinning, Ron took this as a good sign and relaxed- a bit.  


"So erm-" Hermione looked at him with an unusual dopy grin on her face. Ron squinted at her, "Are you *trying* to make this hard for me?" She slowly nodded.  
"Where would be the fun if I didn't?"  
"Hermione, I know this isn't like me to tell you straight out- but you won't shut up about it if I don't say it like this: I love you." 

"I love you too Ron." Just then Harry Potter burst in the library. He seemed out of breath, and sat next to Ron.  
"Did I miss anything?" He received two glares from his best friends. "Whoa- interrupting a moment, will be back..." He saw the looks on their faces, "or not." And he went to the back section of the library.  
"Ron," Hermione called his attention back, "I love you too." 

Normally two would kiss after such a proclamation, but not these two, not after what they heard. What they heard was a soft moan from behind the bookshelves, one of a young girl- a young Weasley girl to be exact. Ron darted from his chair and ran behind the bookshelves where he saw a little too much then he needed to... He saw his little sister, and his best friend, snogging like there was no tomorrow.  
"G*D D*MNED STUPID G*T!! YOU ARE A DEAD S*IT!" And with that, Ron was chasing after Harry Potter, wand in hand, for touching his little sister.  
THE END!!! 

But it wasn't the end! Before Ron could take off, Hermione grabbed Ron's collar.  
"Don't I get a kiss?" And he quickly kissed her on the cheek and went to catch his *best* friend. 

**_THE END_ **

****

******Authors Note: Well, wasn't that fun? I might write another story like this, but I'm nots sure yet. I hope that you all liked it, even you flamers. And if you were wondering:**

****

****While running away from Ron, he dashed out into the corridoor to find a professor to make Ron stop, but he ran into Professor Snape. 

"Professor, you have to help me! Ron is trying to kill me for snogging with Ginny!" Harry yelled grabbing Snape's cloak.  
"Why, in the world, would I want to help you?" The color left Harry's face as he saw Snape pull out his wand, "good-bye.... Mr. Potter." ****

****

**LoL, and THATS to all Harry Potter lovers... See, Ron *didn't* kill his best friend. Snape did, so pshaw to everyone who hated that! Thanks for reading! Now go and review!**


End file.
